反抗要塞
(interior) }} Fort Defiance, formerly known as 阿利根尼精神病院, is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. It is located west of Watoga and east of the monorail elevator, on the edge of the boundary with the Savage Divide. Background Allegheny Asylum was originally built in the mid-1800s as a treatment facility for the mentally ill.Fallout 76 loading screens#Cranberry Bog It became a center of controversy for having its patients misdiagnosed and institutionalized without significant presence of mental health issues, and secretly marketing "Lunatic Tourism" for paid visitors. Family members of the patients were not allowed to visit without paying expensive fees. The Charleston Herald exposed the asylum's unethical practices, which led to its closing on March 17, 2061Herald editorial on Allegheny Asylum and all patients being issued a notice of expulsion. However, only a few patients were collected by their families and leaving many becoming homeless.Draft of Allegheny Asylum note Following the Great War, a group of survivors (led by Clara Duran) briefly occupied Allegheny Asylum until abandoning it after being threatened by other hostile survivors.Clara Duran's notes Eventually the Appalachian chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel claimed the asylum and converted it into Fort Defiance, their main base of operations, and abandoning their prior base at Camp Venture in July 2093.Fort Defiance terminal entries#.5B93-JUL-20.5D On August 19, 2095, Thunder Mountain Power Plant was lost.Thunder Mountain power plant terminal entries#95-Aug-19 Without the power it provided, the Brotherhood's defenses stopped functioning and Fort Defiance was eventually overwhelmed by Scorched, marking the demise of the Brotherhood in Appalachia. With the Brotherhood facing unwinnable odds, they held their ground until the very end along with one last push into the glassed cavern to destroy the main scorchbeast nest in the Bog. Having no chain of command at the fort, along with no communication with Roger Maxson due to satellite failure, there was no backup and only their duty to the Brotherhood. In 2098, the Appalachia Brotherhood of Steel chapter came to an end. Layout Outside the entrance is an automated surface to air missile which must be defended during Line in the Sand. Fort Defiance's interior consists of four floors with the fourth one only accessible through an elevator protected by a laser grid which is unlocked by completing Recruitment Blues and obtaining a military ID card.Scribe Grant's plea The right wing is infested with feral ghouls and is mostly in disarray because the Brotherhood was never able to repair and clear out that section. A wendigo spawns in the room with the breaker panel. 值得注意的物品 * Fasnacht Man mask - In the second left room in the hallway to the right through the double doors on the second floor. * 2 mini nukes - Third floor in the armory near the overseer's note. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - On the fourth floor at one of the two power armor stations. * Missile launcher - On the fourth floor in the room to the left of the kitchen. * Random recipe - Can be found in the kitchen on the fourth floor. * Large quantities of aluminium and ballistic fiber. * 設計圖：兄弟會偵查步槍 - 大門旁邊的終端機下載。 * 輻射極琉礦動力裝甲設計圖 - 從4樓坦格蒂聖騎士的終端機學到，就在有雷射柵欄的房間裡。 Holotapes and notes * 兄弟會檔案庫：ARP背景 - 四樓廚房旁邊的寢室裡。 * 克雷兒·杜蘭的筆記77/11 - 三樓醫院區東側走廊的金屬桌子上。 * 克雷兒·杜蘭的筆記77/12 - 上述筆記旁邊的房間桌上。 * 克雷兒·杜蘭的筆記78/1 - 同上區域，走廊盡頭的房間裡，附近地板是塌陷的。 * 克雷兒·杜蘭的筆記78/3 - 二樓醫院區東側走廊的臥房裡。 * 德西爾瓦的偵查報告 - 大門進來左手邊第一個房間桌上。 * 麥克森長老的最後對話 - 四樓伊莉莎白·坦格蒂的房間桌上。 * 大門警衛入門 - 釘在要塞外頭院子大門邊警衛室牆上。 * 醫院報告：員工事件 - 大門進來右轉第一個房間桌上。 * 醫院報告：暴力事件 - 一樓醫院區一個可以從二樓塌陷地板跳下來的房間桌上。 * 我是騎士 - 四樓電梯對面的寢室。 * 最後的雷霆 - 四樓的寢室。 * 沒有衛星了 - 三樓電梯附近的房間。 * 出不去 - 同上。 * 瓦托加行動 - 三樓兄弟會區域修補工作台附近。 * 監管人日誌：阿利根尼 - 三樓電梯旁監管人庫房。 * 監管人日誌：反抗要塞 - 四樓電梯旁監管人庫房。 * 保存科技 - 三樓電梯附近。 * 感應器模組規格 - 四樓有動力裝甲工作台的房間裡。 * 格蘭特學士的請求 - 一樓剛進去兄弟會區域的布告欄處。 * 核子選項 - 四樓坦格蒂聖騎士的房間。 * 撞球桌規則 - 四樓休息室牆上。 * 驅逐通知 - 有四張散落在要塞院子大門前。 註釋 * 最終據點 - A note that's pinned to a bulletin just off the front entryway. * 任務099-01指令 - A folder that can be found on a dresser in the bedroom next to the kitchen on the fourth floor during Heart of the Enemy. * 伊芙琳扈從的日記：第16頁 - Can be found in a bunkroom on the third floor. Appearances Fort Defiance appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 反抗要塞回原了現實西維吉尼亞州韋斯頓的Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum，又稱作韋斯頓州立醫院。 Gallery FO76_Fort_Defiance_(entrance).jpg|Entrance FO76_the_Cemetery_at_Allegheny_Asylum.jpg|The Cemetery at Allegheny Asylum FO76_Fort_Defiance_(Brotherhood_Corpse_1).jpg|Brotherhood corpse FO76_Fort_Defiance_(main_hall).jpg|Lobby FO76_Fort_Defiance_(Fasnacht_Man_mask).jpg|Fasnacht Man mask FO76_Fort_Defiance_(Hospital_report._Staff_incident).jpg|Hospital report: Staff incident References en:Fort Defiance es:Fuerte Resistencia ru:Форт Дефайанс Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Appalachia) locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations